


Mass Destruction

by SimonsSomeday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Closure, Other, References to Depression, Sad with a Happy Ending, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 06:37:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonsSomeday/pseuds/SimonsSomeday
Summary: Tony just wishes he could help is son Peter.IF YOU HAVE NOT WATCHED ENDGAME OR FAR FROM HOME DO NOT READ THIS FIC. MASSIVE SPOILERS ARE IN THIS FIC.





	Mass Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So since I've been gone, I graduated high school and leave for college soon. But in the meantime, I'm gonna be writing a whole lot more because I honestly miss writing. Please let me know how you feel at the end and I'm sorry in advance for the emotions your about to experience. Bye!

Standing in the dim light of his demolished old lab, Tony glazed over the images of his friends for about the millionth time that night on the shattered screen. His armor laid scattered all around from the massive fit he had thrown earlier, along with what seemed like a thousand crumpled tissues strewn across the floor. If he thought too hard, he could still see the ghost of the memories he had with them in this room.With a loud exhale, he ran a hand through his hair and shut the screen,

_ Is this the life that I left behind? A life where I fight to forget instead of fighting for the people I remember?  _ He lifted his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He can’t even stomach looking at the Tower without sobbing. 

  
  


He just wanted everyone home. He wandered down the hall and wanted to be able to hear the laughter that rang through the halls as Peter chased Thor down it with spiders. The thought of the God petrified over something so little, made him chuckle. 

_ “Unhand that unworldly creature or else I will go home and never return!” _

_ “Come on dude, it’s just a Daddy long legs! They don’t even bite!”  _

The sound of stupid teasing, the endless bickering of Natasha and Steve over how you’re suppose to bake sugar cookies in the kitchen. 

_ “You’re only listening to Betty Crocker’s recipe because she was the only baker around during your childhood. Things have changed, Steven. Stick it to the Crocker lady.” _

  
  


Even though he knows he made the right choice, it still feels lonely looking down at everyone else. Peter’s reaction when he realized Tony was dead shattered his heart. Looking at everything as if he was never there is so different. He can’t console his daughter’s cries when she stayed up endless nights wondering when her dad would come home.

The nights he couldn’t cuddle with Pepper when he knew she needed it most. She had been through everything with him and now he was so useless to her, lost in this limbo of life and death. She was the one who came here every night and cried, as if her tears were the sacrifice that was needed to bring him back from the dead. The only thing she left was the neverending sea of tissues. 

As he tried to go back to his lab, he heard a rustling noise, like someone was looking for something. Tony crept around the corner to see someone he hadn’t seen in the 2 years that he had been dead. 

It must have been a rough night for him. His suit was singed in different places, exposing patches of red irritated skin. His mask, or what was left of it, was tossed to the side amongst the sea of tissues. His brown hair stuck to his forehead from the sweat and dirt, and his eyes looked like he hasn't aged or slept a day. 

Peter cradled the mask of Tony’s armour as tears silently fell down his cheeks. He was shaking, and Tony has never seen Peter so… scared before. He knew that he couldn't ask what was wrong, but he did take the time to sit next to him. It was as if Peter knew Tony was sitting next to him, because he just started talking. 

  
  


“Mr.Stark, I’m so sorry. I tried to make you proud and try to be the next Iron Man but I can’t. I gave the glasses you left to me to an evil man who manipulated me. I let him know almost everything about me because I didn't take the time to think that maybe not everybody is trustworthy. I should have  _ known better.  _ Now everybody knows who I am, and they think I’m the bad guy when I just tried to be helpful. I just wanted to be  _ like you. _ ”

He started to cry harder. The small tapping sounds the tears made against Tony’s mask made the empty room seem even bigger than what it was.

“I fucked up Mr.Stark. I can’t do this. I can’t do this without you guys here. Nobody is here to help me, and helping myself is only making it worse. I’ve let down Pepper, Morgan,  _ everybody. _ This is a mess that’s too big to clean up. I’ve put everybody that I love in danger and I can’t even protect them.” 

  
  


The distant sounds of angry mobs and the faint glowing amber flames caught Tony’s attention. He got up and went over to the window. What seemed like thousands, if not millions of people were set to swarm the old Tower. Holding signs that said things like,  **“** ** _Get the Bug Spray, Kill The Spider! _ ** And  _ “ _ ** _The Nastiest Neighborhood Villain: Spiderman!” _ ** _ _ dotted the seas of people generously. 

  
  


He was disgusted by what he saw. If what Peter said is true, they knew that he was just a kid. A scared, sweet kid with a lot of responsibility on his shoulders. They have to understand that he could never bring himself to do anything that would possibly hurt anyone.

He jumped as Peter threw down the mask. He grabbed his backpack and stripped himself of the suit. He put on regular clothes, muttering as he jumped around to put his pants.

“If I can’t even do my own job of protecting the people I love, then what's the point of sticking around to watch them suffer? They would all be better of without me anyway. May, Ned, and MJ were brought to S.H.I.E.L.D earlier this morning. Fury will make sure that they’re safe.” As he threw his shoes on, he grabbed his web shooters for his backpack. He looked at them for a little while, then laid them next to Tony’s suit. 

_ No, Peter. Please don’t be doing what I think you're doing, kid. Please.  _

  
  


Peter threw the backpack out of the window, watching as it splashed into the concrete fountain below. He was crying again, legs shaking as he inched his way towards the window. 

“Tony would be so disappointed in me. I failed, and now I guess I gotta pay the price.” 

He stood in the opening of the destroyed window. Tony’s heart was beating up a storm, he didn’t know what to do. It’s not like he can grab him and tell him that this is a horrible, horrible idea. Then he let go of the ledge, slowly falling forward into the smoky night sky…

  
  
  
  
  
  


On his knees. Peter fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands. The tears seeping through his fingers and he yelled angrily at himself, “ **WHY CAN’T I JUST DO IT?! I'M USELESS THERE IS NO USE FOR ME HERE** !” The angry mobs had swarmed around the tower and the demand for Peter to come out and face them was roaring from below. 

  
  


Tony dropped to his knees behind the boy and enveloped him in a big hug.This was all Tony’s fault. He should have never left him alone like this.He should’ve planned to have someone, anyone here to tell him that everything would be okay. 

  
  


_ You know that thinking like that would’ve babied him. He’s a big boy now, and this is a struggle he has to face.  _

  
  


He sighed and leaned his head onto Peter’s back.

  
  


_ Peter, I’m so sorry I left this mess for you to clean up. It was never my plan to leave you here all by yourself, but sometimes life has a different plan for us. You are the person I am most proud of. You gave up being a kid to be apart of something greater than yourself. That is something no kid would do except you. And I can’t thank you enough for never giving up on me.  _

Peter wiped his nose and turned around as if he heard someone talking behind him.

_ I know times are rough right now, Peter. It feels like the whole world is against you and you have nowhere to turn. But one thing I never want you to do is give up on yourself. There are too many people in this world, alive and dead, that believe in you. You are the closest thing I've ever had to a son, and as long as I am on this Earth, I will always be here when you need me. _

  
  


Peter looked directly at him and stood up. He took off his clothes and put his suit back on. He turned to Tony’s armor and held the mask up to the moonlight.

“Thank you, Tony.” 

  
  


He sat the mask down on the ground. As he rose, the crumbling tower started to shake. Peter and Tony ran to the window. The civilians had taken the bulldozers from the empty lot below and started to tear down what was left of the building. He looked straight at Tony.

  
  


“I might be crazy but I know that you’re around here somewhere watching me. I love you Tony, and I swear that on my last dying breath I can fix this. I _ will  _ fix this. I’ll keep making you proud.”

Tony rushed and gave him a bone-crushing hug. Peter gasped and stood completely still. As the opposite side of the room started to crash down before their eyes, Peter took a deep breath and swung out into the night air/

As Tony watched him wing away from the collapsing he could only think of one thing,

_ You have never disappointed me. And you never will.  _

  
  
  



End file.
